There Was Nothing We Could Do
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: A Normal Day Can Go Horribly Wrong And No One Has Control: There Was Nothing They Could Do. TezFu Angsty, Character Death So If You Don't Like It Don't Read Nya. First PoT fic :3


**I'm pretty sure Tezuka will hate me for this fic...It's not my fault my dreams this; I don't get a choice in this X-x;**

**Disclaimer:**** I disclaim to own this, if I did be assured Tezuka and Fuji would be together.**

**Warnings:**** Character death, shonen ai. Don't like? Don't read. Beginning's a little crackish because my dreams are completely messed up O-o**

**No there's no supernatural stuff in this, even if the beginning may make you assume that; it was what lead up to it in the dream....so i included it anyway.**

* * *

_**--**_

Ten warnings lead up to a consequence: The first; do not take the apple, the second; do not obtain the three items, the third; do not eat the food before you.

Once the first three had begun, the cycle would start, and the ever present consequence would follow: Death.

--

"Why do you need half of that stuff?" Yuuta asked, thoroughly annoyed.

Fuji smiled, bringing his chopsticks to his mouth. "Because I'm hungry."

"I'm not talking about the Chinese!" Yuuta snapped. "We have enough fruit in doors, we don't need any more apples!"

"Hm? But they're tasty," Fuji replied. "Ne, Kuni-chan?"

"Fuji," Tezuka warned. Fuji laughed.

The three of them had been out together, following the tensai as he walked around the street. The sky was fairly dark but still coloured a brilliant blue and the lanterns surrounding the small street were lit, making the food stalls stand out more.

Fuji, for no real reason, had seemed intent on buying stuff that night. So far it had been the glorious red apples from the nearest fruit stall, he then went into the stationary shop and bought three random things which he had no need for; they were 'cute' he had said.

Now they had just left a stall selling Chinese food, and of course Fuji bought some. Though that didn't mean he had bought any for his outouto, or partner.

"It's getting late," Tezuka stated.

"Ah," Fuji agreed, taking one final look around the lively scenery of the bustling night market. "Let's head back."

"Finally," Yuuta mumbled, slightly miffed at his aniki's attitude.

Smiling still, Fuji hooked his arm with Tezuka's and grabbed hold of his grumbling sibling's arm.

"A-aniki!"

"Fuji."

xoxox

"Yuu-chan~"

"Leave me alone," Yuuta whined, dodging his older brothers attempt to hug him.

"I'm hurt Yuu-chan" Fuji gasped, feigning tears.

Tezuka continued walking, ignoring the other two as Fuji pursued his younger brother. Yuuta was continuously watching Fuji from the corner of his eye, having to keep moving or get glomped by the over excited tensai.

"It's the apples, I swear," Yuuta hissed. "They've gone to his head, and made him insane."

"I can hear you Yuuta," Fuji pointed out.

"...!"

"Ne Yuuta?" Fuji began, his smile taking on a dangerous glint. Yuuta shuddered and kept walking.

"Yuu-chan~" Fuji continued.

Thinking he was at a safe enough distance he answered. "What is it _now_?"

"Gotcha!" Fuji grinned, latching himself onto the younger boy. Tezuka sighed as Yuuta's screams of protest started up again.

"Get _off_ aniki," Yuuta cried, finally prying him off. He jumped backwards, not looking where he was going.

Fuji leaned forward looking mockingly sad. "Mou Yuu-chan, do you hate me that much?"

"I hate your clingyness," Yuuta replied, knowing not to take the shorter boy seriously.

Fuji stepped forward, and Yuuta automatically took a step back. The tensai's eyes snapped open as a car came speeding around the corner sharply, coming straight towards his little brother. Yuuta didn't have time to respond as Fuji knocked him away from the car, and they both hit the ground hard.

The cars tires screeched, and Tezuka spun around hearing there cry. Thankfully the car hadn't hit them from what he could see, but he rushed over to them quickly. The car continued on down the road.

Yuuta was groaning while Fuji lay silently, his arms around his brother. Yuuta sat up and grimaced, touching the back of his head where blood was coming from. "Shit."

Tezuka came to the elders side saying Fuji's name until he got a response. Yuuta shook his brothers arm, getting his attention and Fuji's eyes began to open. He sat up and blinked, putting a hand to his head. "I-itai."

"Aniki/Fuji?" the two asked, worried.

"Saa, that was a close call ne?" Fuji spoke, he then caught sight of the younger boys head. "Ah Yuuta! Let's get you in doors."

Fuji stood up quickly, swaying slightly as Tezuka helped him up. "Ah arigatou Kuni-chan."

Tezuka shook his head, keeping one hand firmly on his partners back, keeping him steady. Fuji smiled and leaned over to help his brother up, pulling him onto the pavement. Luckily the house was only a few doors away.

Fuji unlocked it and dragged Yuuta inside, along with Tezuka, and sat him in the kitchen. He took the first aid kit from the cupboard and brought it over to the table, he swayed forward and put his hand on the table to steady himself, groaning slightly.

"Aniki, daijoubu ka?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Yuuta," Fuji reassured him, even if he wasn't so sure himself.

"Ne Kunimitsu, please take care of Yuuta," Fuji asked, looking to his other half. "I need to get some air."

Tezuka nodded and proceeded to open the first aid kit, not before resting a hand on Fuji's arm as he walked, unsteadily, past him. "Fuji?"

"It's nothing, just a head ache."

Tezuka knew he wasn't going to get told any more, and let the blue eyed boy pass. Fuji sighed as he reached the front door, opening it.

He stood in the doorway letting the cool air flow over him, his entire body weight being dependent on the door frame he was leaning on.

The world spun and he held onto the side, the other hand on his head. There were no cuts there, no blood. Fuji groaned and stood up, standing in the porch as Tezuka joined him.

"Yuuta's fine, it's just a scratch," he told him. Fuji sighed in relief.

"That good to know," he smiled, frowning still though. "The nerve of some people, driving off after almost hitting Yuuta."

Tezuka wrapped his arm around his waist, and Fuji leaned back into the embrace, resting his head back into his chest. Tezuka kissed the top of the boys head and Fuji relaxed some more.

"Syuusuke, some thing's wrong," Tezuka stated, staring at him meaningfully.

"I hit my head," Fuji spoke, traces of pain lacing his voice. "It's just a head ache though, it'll probably go later."

He felt Tezuka still staying tense behind him, and he knew the stoic boy didn't believe the last part. He couldn't bare to look him in the eyes, knowing in himself that something wasn't right. Maybe he was trying to convince himself he was fine.

Fuji turned around and stretched up, pressing his lips softly against the others in a sweet kiss. Tezuka kissed him back, whispering in his ear 'I love you'.

A sound came from the door way and they broke apart, Fuji grinning like a child just been caught stealing a cookie. Yuuta cleared his throat, looking slightly red. "I called the police, they'll be round shortly."

"Oh yeah," Fuji remembered. "I forgot about that."

"Aniki you're pale," Yuuta spoke, startled. Tezuka turned Fuji around and shook his head disapprovingly, his eyes conveying a message that made the shorter boy feel guilty. _Stop lying to us, what's wrong?_

"I'm calling an ambulance," Yuuta decided, about to head back inside.

"Yuuta," Fuji called. The youngest Fuji turned back around.

Fuji moved away from Tezuka and towards his little brother, stopping when something pulsed through him. He grimaced in pain and fell forward.

He quickly latch onto to Yuuta, passing it off as just another attempt to hug him. Yuuta wasn't buying it though and frowned, clearly upset and worried.

Concern was showing strongly in Tezuka's eyes as he place a hand on Fuji's back. Yuuta sighed and wrapped his arms around his older brother, to Fuji's delight.

Fuji in turn kept his arms tightly around his little brother, holding onto his shoulders from behind. He shuddered and buried his head deeper into his brothers neck.

"Saa, this feels so nice." He commented. Yuuta rolled his eyes at his brothers childishness in being hugged.

"I thought you'd like it," he mumbled. He could feel the worry burning a hole into his stomach, and a lump forming in his throat. Tezuka looked pained, but Fuji was preventing him from leaving his side. Every time Tezuka had tried to get past, Fuji had grabbed hold of his arm.

Fuji frowned and tightened his grip on his brother, another wave of nausea flowed through him, and the world was spinning once again, pain flaring in his head. He felt his legs giving out beneath him, and two pairs of arm holding him steady.

"Gomen," Fuji laughed. "...Yuuta...I love you, you know?"

"Aniki stop talking silly," Yuuta started, his voice shaking slightly. "Tezuka go call an ambulance, now."

"Hai," Tezuka said, trying to get past. It hurt him to have to remove his lovers hold and leave him, if only for a few seconds. Fuji grimaced, his heart pounding. He opened his eyes and could see Tezuka already talking into the phone.

"Aniki, aniki talk to me okay," Yuuta asked when Fuji stopped talking. He felt the grip on his shirt tighten and Fuji's weight increase. His brother groaned and swayed against him.

It was coming faster now, waves of pain and dizziness mixing together, making him loose balance and his senses go numb. He felt himself being lowered to the ground and Yuuta sat there with him.

He opened his eyes as another waved coursed through him; gasping as everything went black. "Yuuta?"

Yuuta looked at him, hearing the panic in his voice. Fuji's eyes were open and darting around as if searching for something or someone. "Hai, what's wrong?" he asked. "Keep talking to me."

"I...I can't see," Fuji whispered. He felt the jolt going through his younger brothers chest as he held back a worried gasp. "Yuu-chan~ I think I'm scared..."

Fuji closed his eyes and laughed lightly. "I'm scared Yuuta."

"Don't be. You're going to be fine aniki," Yuuta tried to sound confident, but he sounded hopeful and scared. "The ambulance is coming soon, just wait okay."

Fuji nodded, and stayed silent. Yuuta frowned. "Aniki? Talk to me, don't you want to make some embarrassing comment or ask some questions?"

"Heh...Yuuta I'm going to tell you something," Fuji started, swallowing. "I want you to tell Kunimitsu this okay? Make sure he knows this if I...well if I can't tell him."

"Aniki!" Yuuta gasped. "Don't talk like that, don't talk as if--"

"Yuuta please," Fuji asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"...Hai," Yuuta agreed, feeling more and more anxious. Fuji sat up, with help, and whispered something in Yuuta's ear. The little brother smiled slightly in amusement and reddened towards the end.

Fuji laughed when he was finished, and Yuuta sighed. "I never told him before, Yuu-chan. Please let him know."

"Ah I will," Yuuta looked up and saw Tezuka walking towards the doorway. He sat down next to them and held Fuji's hand tightly.

"Gomen Kuni-chan," Fuji said, feeling the familiar touch. "I can't...can't..."

Yuuta yelped, feeling the tightness of his brothers hold on him. Fuji whimpered and brought his hand to his head, along with Tezuka's.

"Syuusuke? Syuusuke!" Tezuka cried.

A tear escaped from Fuji's eyes and he felt himself falling. It was an odd sensation considering he was already on the floor. He couldn't see, it was as though he had lost all senses, and he couldn't hear the desperate calls. Even the beating of his heart was slowing and the need for oxygen becoming nothing more than a dull annoyance. Every thing became still, even his heart.

Yuuta chocked as his brother went limp, his full body wait falling against his arm as he fell backwards from where he was sitting up. "Aniki? Syuusuke?"

Tezuka held him, lying him on the floor. Yuuta checked his pulse and shook his head not wanting to believe it. He had just been talking to them, he was just laughing.

Tezuka gulped, tears in his eyes as he started what little of CPR he knew, pressing on his lovers chest; trying to restart his heart, and trying to get him to breathe again.

The sound of sirens rounded the corner and Yuuta stood up and ran into the street, waving to the ambulance. He watched as they lifted his brother onto the stretcher and amped up the machine.

Tezuka and Yuuta cringed as the volts being shot through the tensai's body made him arch back and thump back on to the bed. One of the paramedics was asking them questions which they were answering automatically without thinking about. All their thoughts were on the lifeless boy in front of them.

Tezuka felt himself being pushed into the van as Yuuta yelled to him he was calling his family. Telling him he'd meet him at the hospital.

The captain didn't notice the tears escaping down his cheeks, or the paramedics voices. There his lover was, lying peacefully on the stretcher, lifeless.

The paramedics had stopped, they said there was nothing they could do now and they were taking him to the hospital. Tezuka swallowed hard, and linked his hand with Fuji's; only a few minutes ago it had been warm, holding him tightly. Now it was slowly growing cold, and Tezuka could only rub his hand in an attempt to warm it.

The two paramedics in the back with him shared a look of sorrow, they had seen this happen more than enough, but it didn't get any easier. "We're sorry."

Tezuka didn't take his eyes off Fuji but nodded in acknowledgment. He lent forward and kissed his lovers cold lips softly, whispering in his ear again. "I love you."

xoxoxo

The hospital was never a nice place to be, with the sterile white walls, and sick patients around the place. It felt gloomy and morbid, and most of all ominous. It was made even worse as the two families sat there on the chairs, awaiting the doctors response.

Yuuta had called his own parents who had come rushing to collect him. They came together to the hospital, with Yumiko calling Tezuka's parents to let them know. Moments later Tezuka's parents arrived and sat with them.

Fuji's mother sat there crying her eyes out into her husbands arms, as he himself had tears that would escape every now and then. Yumiko sat in between Yuuta and Tezuka, a comforting hand on both of the boys arms, as she cried silently. Both Tezuka and Yuuta were also crying silently. Yuuta now had a proper bandage on his head and Tezuka sat with his mothers arm wrapped around him.

Silently the doctor exited the room and walked towards them. His voice was solemn and flat, the tone that would call the finality to this moment.

"The paramedics worked hard, but I'm sorry to say that it would have still been unavoidable. Fuji-san, your son suffered from a sever hemorrhage from the impact to his head." He explained. "While there was no visible damage from the outside, inside it began to swell and put pressure against his brain. There was nothing we could've done, I'm sorry."

Fuji's mother broke down even further, more tears cascading down her flushed cheeks. Yuuta and Tezuka swallowed, while the adults tried to be of some comfort. Yumiko shuddered, wishing she had read her brothers cards that morning.

Yuuta took a shuddering breath and tried to wipe his eyes, he stood up and swallowed, standing in front of the vacant boy before him.

"Tezuka," he spoke, his voice hoarse. Tezuka looked up at him and Yuuta held out his hand signaling for him to get up. Tezuka's parents wondered briefly what was going on, then dismissed it as the two left through the door into the hall.

"Yuuta?" Tezuka asked.

Yuuta gulped and wiped his eyes again. "I...I promised aniki I'd tell you something. So...yeah."

"Yuuta take your time," he said softly. Glancing back through the doors to the room where their family sat.

"He said I was to tell you if...if he couldn't him...self," Yuuta started, tears falling again. "I told him he'd be alright, that he could say it himself but..."

Tezuka stood there, fighting back his own tears. He looked lost, as if he wasn't quite believing what had happened, yet the marks of tears were still clear on his red face. Yuuta breathed again, and shakily began to tell him what Fuji had asked.

"_Heh...Yuuta I'm going to tell you something," Fuji had started, swallowing. "I want you to tell Kunimitsu this okay? Make sure he knows this if I...well if I can't tell him."_

"_...Hai," Yuuta agreed, feeling more and more anxious. Fuji sat up, with help, and whispered something in Yuuta's ear. _

"_Just...just tell him I'm sorry for letting my guard down, ne?" Fuji chuckled. "And that...I love him. I don't want something to happen to me before I let him know that, and I want him to be happy okay?"_

_Yuuta hugged his brother and Fuji smiled. "I love you, Kunimitsu. Tell him please Yuuta."_

_The little brother smiled slightly in amusement and reddened towards the end._

_Fuji laughed when he was finished, and Yuuta sighed. "I never told him before, Yuu-chan. Please let him know."_

"T-Tezuka?" Yuuta asked, seeing the tears now falling freely from the boys wide eyes.

He stepped back and lent against the the wall, sinking down to his knees. Yuuta, worried, sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder as they shook.

Tezuka sat back and wiped his eyes, a small smile forming as he thought about the words. Even with a dying request the tensai had managed to still be cheeky. _Don't let your guard down, huh?_

But even more so than that, Fuji had told him he loved him, and that more than anything was what he knew would help him get through this. Which is why, the day of Fuji Syuusuke's funeral, Tezuka only cried once and smiled amusedly at the cacti around the gravestone.

_Only Syuusuke..._He thought, smiling as he set one down amongst the rest, touching the stone gently.

--

* * *

**I'm so sorry Q-Q!!!! Forgive me!! **

**I'm not so sure about the ending, but I hope this was okay. i don't expect positive feed back considering how depressing it is q-q**

**I'm Sorry Tezuka-san and Fuji-san!!! Forgive me.**


End file.
